Making The Difference
by dkhockey18
Summary: After Gaea is defeated, Percy and Annabeth decide to try to live at Camp Jupiter. Unable to say goodbye, they decide to sneak off in the middle of the night. But one old friend? isn't going to let them go so easy.


The wind toyed with his hair as he stood still, staring at the green trident mounted on Cabin 3. The duffel bag on his shoulder that held everything he cared to take with him – a minotaur horn, a few orange t-shirts – weighed more than the sky itself, and he knew a few things about that.

It was nearly three in the morning. It was time to go – for a while at least.

His legs refused his commands to move. This place had been his home, his sanctuary for so long. And it truly was only his. In all his years, no one had moved in to claim one of the other bunks, except for that weird summer with the Golden Fleece, but that roommate didn't stay long after that.

Would someone replace him now? Could someone replace him?

More like when. Whenever the green mist took over its host and some cryptic message is revealed, then and only then would his name fade into history. He wouldn't be there to see it, or so he thought.

Maybe it would be better for his heart if he didn't know when the world was about to end for the millionth time in his life. He could sleep easier that way.

Percy Jackson took a deep breath and steeled himself. He and Annabeth had decided that tonight they would go to Camp Jupiter and try to make a home there. Go to college. See if they wouldn't get too bored living a normal life. If they did, well, there was always some snot-nosed monster he took beat into golden dust. Percy smiled.

They would leave in the middle of the night. No ceremonies or toasts or hugs or tears. But most importantly no goodbyes. There had been too many of those, especially of the permanent kind, that made even brief ones nearly unbearable. If they didn't say goodbye, then they weren't really gone. They just weren't here right now. But they'd be back. Someday.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said behind Percy. "And without even a goodbye? By Zeus, I'm hurt. Really."

Percy turned to see a bleary-eyed, Hawaiian shirt clad Dionysus standing with his hands on his round hips. He almost laughed.

"Don't you have a party to attend to somewhere? It is Friday."

"Yes, yes. Some fraternity in California is throwing their annual, er what was it? Winter Wonderland party? The absolute rage, as you kids see. Party of a century." Mr. D waved his hand through the air as if dismissing a thought bubble. "There will be more centuries. And more parties. But this! The long-awaited for departure of Perry Johansen, the greatest hero to ever live. I wouldn't miss this for the Pac-Man centennial."

Percy looked around. The only light came from the moon reflecting off the lake and ocean. The only sound was the wind lazily cruising through tree branches. All the campers were asleep. "Not much to miss."

Mr. D turned and walked to the Big House. He motioned for Percy to follow. "Precisely."

With a sigh, Percy readjusted his bag and followed after the god of madness. "You know. I really should be going."

No answer. Mr. D waddled onto the Big House porch and sat at the table where Percy had first met him, playing Pinochle with Grover and Chiron. Percy sat across from him.

Mr. D snapped his fingers. A bottles of purple wine materialized on the table in a purple poof of dust. "Put that in your duffel bag." Percy did as he was instructed. "I had my doubts, you know."

"I know."

"I still do."

"I know."

"You're the luckiest upstart I've ever met. Luck is a rare trait in demigods."

"I know."

"Do you know any other words, Peter?" Mr. D raised an eyebrow.

Percy gave him a sideways look. "It wasn't like I was alone – ever. I always had help."

"Well, it's not like we had much choice. For the most part, you were pretty helpless when we left you on your own."

Percy laughed.

"Except once. For everything you've done. One thing stood out to me. The day you didn't listen to me."

"I think there's a long list of those."

"The day you decided to go to San Francisco, remember?"

"How couldn't I?"

"Well, you've taken some serious hits to the head. Wanted to make sure. You only cared about one thing that day, and that was her. And you learned something, I think, besides what it was like to fall in love."

"What was that?"

"That one person can make the difference. Annabeth Chase was the difference between you complaining about me here and going on a quest when Chiron and I told you not to. And from the point on, you were the difference. So you can thank me."

"For what?"

"For letting you go when I had you and your horse half in a merlot bottle while you were flying to Washington."

"You could've just let us go."

"I was giving you a second chance."

"At what?"

"To make the right decision. I wanted to be sure that you were running off not just because you were smitten with the daughter of Athena. I wanted to see why many of the others put their faith in you."

"Did I?"

"Like I said, I still have my doubts. I mean, you turned down godhood. You can't be all there."

A wave of purple mist danced towards Percy's skull. He waved his hand through it, scattering the particles.

Mr. D frowned. "You're no fun."

Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and twirled it around in his fingers. "If I had accepted Zeus' offer, would there still be a Big House to sit in front of today?"

"I don't know, Percy."

"I think I made the right choice."

"A broken clock is right twice a day."

"Unless it's just slow, then it's never right."

"You always were, just a bit. Athena's right. Too much Seaweed between your ears." Mr. D clapped his hands. "Anyway. If you remember correctly, Zeus reduced my sentence here. It will end within your lifetime, maybe. If you someone how manage to survive almost twice as long as you already have, bring that bottle I gave you back here. I'd like to share my first drink with someone who's earned a few. Maybe the old horse will even have a glass."

"I think I can manage that."

"Don't forget who trained you, Johnson."

And with another puff of purple, Mr. D was gone.

For a few minutes Percy didn't move. He ran his hands along the carved stone of the table, the bent wood of the chair. One person can make the difference. Would this table and chair be here still if he hadn't met Nancy Bobofit? Or Medusa? Or Aphrodite? Or Reyna?

No. No it probably wouldn't.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth's voice floated towards him.

Percy got out of his chair and walked towards her. Annabeth stood in the grass, wearing ripped jeans and a Camp Half-Blood rules, Camp Jupiter drools t-shirt. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, grey eyes sparkled.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Just saying goodbye."

"We're not supposed to say goodbye, remember?"

"I know. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Good. We never are."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's waist. "How are we going to get there?"

Percy leaned down and kissed her. "Well, we could go the short way, or the fun way."

"Is the fun way dangerous?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go."

"One more adventure."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Annabeth said, "Adventure will always find us."

"Great."

Annabeth laughed. Percy took her by the hand and led her towards the beach.


End file.
